Unfold the Hidden World
by VerdeICe
Summary: Sora search's his heart to find what is causing him so much pain. Will he be able to find it and heal or will it only grow worse as he learns more about who he is.
1. Prologue

~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*

** Prologue: An Old Friend**

In the forest near Twilight Town rustled monsters who's hallow chests whispered the hidden foreshadowing of a past with no future. They surrounded, slithered about, a young man with of whom they could remember, considered as their own. But he did not know them, he couldn't have in the lie he was caught in, the daze he was forced into. Regardless he had his instincts left, a memory written in his very being that stormed forth and called a weapon from his heart. A simple key. He gripped it tightly and fought, reclaiming what was his.

Somewhere in the shadows a King who was a mouse watched him carefully. He was aware of who the boy was, in every sense of the word he was. It was his friend, but not the friend of today but a friend of many days long passed. As impossible as it may have seemed, there the boy was, someone who he never thought he would see again. He couldn't help but cry silently in the tree's realizing there was yet more suffering for someone who should have been gone, among the whimpering he whispered "Ventas".

But for the sake of fate the king did nothing for him, for the sake of fate he had to watch his friend disappear again. All for the sake of "Fate".

* * *

Authors Note: Well fuck, no matter what game I play Roxas/Ven get screwed. I DONT LIKE THAT. I dont remember much about kingdom hearts, haven't played anything passed the psp game. I might add some Ven/Venitas bxb luv if I get the mood. Hope you enjoyed the prologue, I may wright the story in that style if you all like it. Real chapters will be 3 times as long.


	2. Chapter 1

~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*~{&amp;}~*

**Chapter 1: Dream**

_**June 5**_

_**4:25pm**_

"My world was colorless and my thoughts empty of all but what I sensed in my surroundings. The cold air raped my skin, I shivered violently with each gust of wind. I couldn't hear my footsteps as I walked across stained glass. I couldn't make out the images they portrayed but one thing stood out, It was so small in comparison to anything else on the floor that it would normally be missed. I felt the urge to reach down and run my finger across an small, unassuming image depicting a young boy on the very edge of the platform. He was bound in chains. Some how, I felt... I feel.

Fear.

His eyes opened. And what I saw, what I thought I saw was hate.

I quickly ran away. It was ominous. An instinct that screamed of danger in this soundless world of black and white. When I got to the other side of the plat form I stopped, my heart beating quickly, sweat dripping. The wind pushed behind me violently as I looked down at the void below, urging me to fall. Slowly I sat and urged myself to calm down. I warped my arms around myself and breathed deeply. I was over reacting, it was just my imagination. Then the sound of chains shaking cut through the thick silence.

I covered my ears in an attempt to bring back the quite that I have grown used to. But It only grew louder, more violent.

Suddenly I was falling. I looked up and screamed at the darkness above. The feeling of eyes watching me fall was terrifying."

"What do you think it means Yen Sid?"

The wizard contemplated my confession. Looking at his face I couldn't really tell you his thoughts, but that expressionless stare, a mask. It made me uncomfortable. Though, this was not unusual.

"Sora..." he began, his voice whispered. Drawing in close, nearly close enough for me to fall out of my chair. Old yellowed eyes promised no answers but held more then I would ever understand. "I cant tell you anything, what your dealing with would best be ignored."

"I dont understand Yen Sid... these dreams, it hasn't been the first time. They were foggy before but they get more clear each night, more..."

"More what?"

"Real."

It became quit then, I feared he thought me insane. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I know that my life is crazy, loony maybe. But some dreams have had some meaning, some effect on this life I live. These nightmares, they feel the same.

"Yen Sid, Help me."

He closed his eyes and sighed, for a moment I thought I read regret in his expression, but it dissipated so quickly that I could write it off as my imagination. Flicking his wrist a vile of green ooze that had a coloration similar to poison appeared in his hand. He told me if I really wanted to understand them, to take this before I slept.

"What dose it do?" I questioned, cradling the bottle in my hands.

"It unfolds the hidden worlds in you heart, but be warned boy, these secrets may break you."

I left, his tone made me uncomfortable. So much so that I forgot to thank him.

* * *

_**July 17**_

_**9:45pm**_

I decided to try out the vile today, I've put it off to long. These reoccurring dreams are becoming more persistent, Its gotten to the point that I pass out in the middle of a day. The cork was near impossible to remove, I pulled hard with my teeth, until it busted open flying out of my hands. In stead of spilling everywhere it became smoke that slowly drifted into my nose. It smelled like blood.

I felt sick, I ran to the bathroom before I threw up on the floor. My body burned, I screamed when I looked in the mirror, my hair black, my eyes cold. It wasn't me.

The boy on the other side smiled and reached out, hand stopped by the glass in front of him. I ran out. I felt dizzy. Tired. I couldn't make it to my bed. I collapsed feeling the cold of my floor. It wasn't long before everything went black.


End file.
